Roomies
by Undern
Summary: Minato's room needs renovation and he's stuck with Akihiko. What could happen within the walls of Akihiko's room? One-shot, Rated M for language and sexual content. Lemony . (I suck at summaries, read it! Reviews welcome!) DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, everything is copyright to their respective owners. ('Cept the story, I made it. Oh yeah, you might know me as Shinharu)
1. Moving in

Mitsuru greeted me as I entered Iwatodai Dorm, "Welcome back."

I replied casually, "Hey. I'm gonna go to my room. Knock if you need anything."

"Actually," she said closing her book, "Would you mind sharing a room with Akihiko for a couple of days?"

"Um... Why?" I asked tilting my head to the side.

She stood up and headed to the stairs, "Follow me. We're going to make some renovations and we're going to start with your room."

I followed, "Can't I use the spare rooms? I mean, no one's using it, right?"

"We can't exactly put you there. We haven't cleaned those rooms. Would you rather sleep on a dusty bed with dust bunnies for pillows? Also, it's easier for you to share with Akihiko. Junpei's room is quite the mess. I've told him to clean his room every time, but he's too lazy to do it." She said, stopping in front of my room.

"Did Akihiko-senpai say anything about it? I mean, it is his room I'm gonna crash in. And for how long will it be?" I said, pushing the key into the doorknob, giving a gentle twist and push.

"He's already agreed to it. Just pack your things and knock on Akihiko's door when you're done. And as for the duration of the renovation, it will start tomorrow and hopefully finish in a couple of weeks. A month, at most. I'll leave you now. I still need to do the things for the student council. Visit sometime whenever you're free. Adieu." She waved her hand as she left.

So I have to share a room with Akihiko? Well, I certainly wouldn't want Junpei, but still. Why couldn't I just stay in the vacant rooms? There's like 2 more of them. I would clean it, but I'm too lazy.

After an hour of packing, I lugged my things over to Akihiko's door. _Knock knock knock_. The door swung open to Akihiko in a plaid white shirt and boxers. "Oh hey, Minato-kun. C'mon in."

Wow... For a guy, his room is pretty... Neat. I see some clutter around. Clothes in hammocks, books in shelves, papers scattered on the desk. Though his mini-gym kinda adds to the mess, but who am I to judge? I entered his room, bringing my stuff along. "Hey Akihiko-senpai. Sorry for the trouble." I let out a slight chuckle.

"No, not really. It's no big deal. I mean, we're both guys, right? I'd be weirded out if it was either Mitsuru or Yukari in here, but you are. Sorry for the mess. I'm not used to having visitors, much less roommates. Place your stuff there, I'll help you with your things." He took the bags and placed it next to a wall. "Tough luck, eh? They started with your room. Mitsuru said mine will be next. I guess, so we're gonna be roomies for a long time." He grinned.

Oh roomies for a long time. I better get used to being this close to him. This can't be helped. "Yeah. Roomies."

"I'm gonna take a shower first, wanna come with?" He smirked. Blush. Damn. Don't do this to me. "Haha. I'm joking. You should get a look at your face, you're in a deep shade of red!" Damn you, I'm gonna get revenge.

He took his towel and left the room laughing. I left his room and went to the kitchen. I made a sandwich and a glass of milk on the side. What? I'm a growing kid.

Sigh. Repress your feelings. You know you won't get a chance at him. I took a bite from the sandwich and downed it with milk.

When I finished eating, I proceeded to Akihiko's room. My temporary room. For a couple of weeks. Or months. This won't end well. I stood in front of the door. Sigh. I can do this.

"You can do what?"

"Yaaah!" I shouted, jumping from where I stood. "Damn you, Akihiko! I almost died!" I punched him. Oh right. I'm weak. I keep forgetting that.

He laughed at my petty attempts to hurt him. I pouted. "Aww.. Little Minato's scared." He said, pinching my cheek. I looked up at him and quickly averted my gaze to something else. God, he's hot. Muscles. Drool. Biceps! Triceps! Abs! My god!

A door quickly swung open, "Whoa! What was that?!" Junpei looked out from his door. "Akihiko-senpai? Minato-kun? Oh. Nah. It's none of my business." He shut the door, leaving us alone. Akihiko just wearing a towel around his waist.

"What's up with him?" Akihiko asked, his fingers still on my cheek

"Um... My cheek? I think it has a bruise now." I looked at him, raising an eyebrow.

He chuckled and cupped my face with his other hand, "I thought you wanted this." He whispered

I feel all the blood in my body rushing to my face. It feels uncomfortably comfortable. "I-I, uh." Why am not functioning properly?

"Hush," he whispered, "Don't resist." He pushed our bodies against his door, wrapping my legs around his waist. He pushed his lips against mine, fighting for dominance. I wasn't gonna let down without a fight. As small as my build is compared to his, I can put up a decent struggle.

His tongue wants in, I won't let him. I grabbed a tuft of his hair, closing in the spaces. He broke the kiss though, "Still won't budge, eh? Time to change that." His hands slid down my body, eventually reaching my pants. "Time for your punishment, little one." He grabbed the aching bulge down there.

"Ah! Akihiko-senpai! H-hah, s-stop!" I tried pushing him away, but he's too strong. Curse those muscles! Those fine..rock hard...toned...abs. I shut my eyes, hoping he'll stop.

"Um... Minato-kun? Are you okay?" Yukari's voice rang in my ears. What? Where? I opened my eyes, seeing her face full of worry. "What happened?" I was sitting on the floor in front of Akihiko's room.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry. I'm just exhausted, is all. Don't worry, my head just spun. I'm gonna be okay after a good night's sleep." I replied, standing up. Wow. That's one hell of a daydream. Get yourself together, Minato! You're better than that.

"If you say so. Sorry for the inconvenience. We really had to start with your room." She let out a small laugh, scratching the back of her head.

"Nah, it's okay. Really. It is. I'm just exhausted from the day. I'll be better tomorrow." I smiled, putting her at ease.

"Okay, Minato-kun. I'll be upstairs if you need anything. Don't bother going to Stupei over there. I'll be more help than him." She said as she left.

Stupid me. I should be called Mina-dumb, dazing off in random places. Sigh. I really hope I can get through. I entered the room, as if it was mine. And I regretted it.

"Oh, um... I'll be outside... Sorry for not knocking." I said wide eyed in shock... A-Akihiko is...in his underwear... His back turned to me. That ass. I'd tap that. Muscles still wet, fresh from the shower. Drool.

He turned his head around, body still facing the wall. "Hey, Minato! Nah, come right in. I have nothing to worry about, right?" I turned to leave, "Hey!" I didn't look back.

He pulled me back, "Whoa!" We toppled down, he quickly wrapped his arms around my body, catching my fall.

I-I was...on top of...him. I looked at him and tried to get up, but he still had his grip around me. "Uh, Akihiko-senpai? A-Are you okay?" He looked back at me, smirking. "Whoa!" He rolled us both on the ground, switching our places. He straddled my waist, pinning me to the ground, his hands restrained my arms above me, our faces inches from each other.

"I knew this right from the moment you saw me. Your eyes would always glance at me, whenever I'd notice you'd shift your eyes to something else. You wouldn't want to stay in the same room with me because it made you...uncomfortable." He stared at me, beads of water dripping from his face. "Don't worry, I been wanting you ever since."

"Akihiko-sen-" He leaned in and made our lips touch. I stared at him, in disbelief. Was this true? Am I dreaming again? I might not be able to get this chance once more. I kissed back, fighting for dominance. Of course, I wasn't letting up this easy.

He broke the kiss, hovering closely above me, smirking, "Heh. Aren't you feisty?" His hands let go of my arms, sliding down my body, unbuttoning my shirt. I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him in closer.

"Hah. This is only the start." He grazed his hands all over my body, I feel his warm hands massaging every part of my body, exploring me. His touch sends tingles all around my body, giving me goosebumps.

Akihiko grunted as I felt my body being lifted up then crashing into the soft bed, "It'd be better to do this here, right?" He said as he broke the kiss, trailing down to the crook of my neck. I gasped as he sucked on my neck, I'm sure there will be a mark there tomorrow. "Oh, I struck a weak point," His arms played with the lock on my belt, slowly undoing it. He gave my pants a quick tug, pulling it off along with my boxers. I grabbed a pillow and covered my face with it. "Don't be shy. It's just me." He pulled the pillow away from my face. "I want to see that beautiful face of yours." I felt myself getting harder and harder, "Wow. How long have you been hiding this big thing from me?" He grabbed my cock, gently playing with it. Damn, It's hard! "Mm. I'll need to have a taste of this." He said, licking the head with his mouth.

I moaned at the touch of his hot mouth. The feeling was...undescribable. It was the best thing I ever had. Even more so, that Akihiko is the one doing this to me. "A-Ah. Ak-Akihiko-s-senpai."

He wrapped his mouth on my shaft, sucking on it like a lollipop, then popping it out of his mouth with an audible pop. I don't think I can get any harder than it is. I'm rock hard, baby! He continued, going in deeper and out, deeper and out, nonstop. "Hmm..." The moan vibrated through my cock, increasing the pleasure. I began to move my hips back and forth, going in a rhythmic motion, in time with his mouth. In and out. In and out. I pulled my head back, letting it fall onto the pillows.

I moaned and groaned as he sucked on my shaft. Like a pro! Did he have anyone before me?! He's experienced! "A-Akihiko-senpai!" His mouth went faster, and faster. I cursed under my breath, feeling only pleasure. I thrusted my hips faster, moving faster and faster as well. I took his hand and began to suck on his fingers. Oh, sweet, sweet delight. His other hand moved down to my ass, and massaged my hole. He pushed in a finger, slowly stretching my entrance until it was in fully. It hurt like hell, but it was damn worth it. He pulled his finger out back, while his mouth was working magic on my shaft. He pushed in two fingers. "It hurts! Ah!" He split his fingers in, stretching me more. I am going to be sore in the morning.

He pulled his fingers out and stopped sucking my shaft and rose above, face to face. "Shh. It's okay. I love you." He pushed his lips against mine. Did he just say, 'I love you'? I pulled him closer to me, our bodies touching, fitting like puzzle pieces. He pulled my legs apart, exposing my entrance. He removed the remaining piece of clothing he had on, his underwear. Shit, his cock was huge! I don't know if it will fit me. I'm not gonna be able to move tomorrow. He positioned himself in between my legs, just infront of my entrance. He rubbed his tip at my entrance. I was experiencing different levels of euphoria. He reached over to his stand and took out a bottle of lube. He rubbed it over his cock, coating it fully. Then at my entrance a quick application. "This will lessen the pain." He gently pushed in, slowly, not to hurt me bad. We moaned simultaneously. This kind of pleasure couldn't be described. It felt like I was in heaven. He slid in fully, then pulled out a bit, and pushed back in. I gasped at the pain. He pushed back in and out. Slowly, then gaining speed. He grunted and I moaned. He leaned in to kiss me, muffling the sounds of our moans. He picked up speed after a while, the sound of skin pounding against skin, the sounds of our voices filling the air. "I love you." He said in between breaths. He rested his head on mine, his hand gripping my shaft and stroked it as he thrusted me harder.

"I love you, too." I replied as we stared into each other's eyes for what felt like the longest time in my life. I was getting nearer and nearer to my limit with each stroke and pound, "Akihiko-senpai, I'm near!" I arched my back and dug my nails on his back. He moaned louder as I scratched his back. He went in as fast as he could. I could only manage whimpers until.

"Together now. Okay?" We shot our load simultaneously, his inside me, and mine in between our bodies. He began to slow down, reaching a full stop. He fell down on top of me, whispering, " I love you." He took some of the cum in between us and licked it off. "Mm, you taste so good. Heavenly, even."

I leaned in to kiss him, not caring if my cum is in his mouth. "I love you, too." The both of us faded into deep sleep.


	2. Together

Fanfic AkiMina PART TWO~~~

A/N: Because I love you guys, well, yeah, but someone finally reviewed and gave me newfound strength to continue! Thank you~! Happy reading!

I woke up the next morning, the sunlight blaring at my face. I sat up, rubbing my eyes.

"You're awake" A husky voice said, making me halt. "It's Sunday, we have the day off." A-Akihiko-senpai?! I immediately looked at the figure, blinking fast that my eyes adjusted to the pale figure sitting in front of me.

"A-Akihiko-senpai! Oh…" Oh, yeah… That's right… The renovation, that's why I'm here…in his…room.

He leaned in closer, placing a kiss on my lips. He stared at me, a faint smile present on his lips. "Go take a shower first. I'll make breakfast." He handed me a towel, ruffling my hair before leaving.

Huh… I never saw this side of Akihiko before… Did we move to second base? Or was it third? Should I start calling him 'Aki' now? But, his 'friend' at the hospital called him that. Were they…together? Or something along those lines? I shook my head, chuckling at my thoughts.

After a long shower and getting dressed, which was a weird feeling, considering I was in another person's room, I went down to the lounge and the smell of pancakes filled the air… _Sniff_, Burnt pancakes… I peeked into the kitchen and saw Akihiko, wearing an apron over his body, loosely tied behind him. A low growl resonated from him. He wasn't the type to cook, so why cook now? He was spilling some of the pancake mix here and there, it was quite a mess.

"Need help?" I offered after minutes of watching him struggle amusingly.

Akihiko turned around, "Oh! Hey, Minato. Uh, no. Um… I can do this." He stumbled for words, making more clutter as he did. "Ah!" His hand accidentally touched the surface of the pan, burning him.

I chuckled at him. He looks like a cute little boy, trying to cook all by himself because he's a 'big boy' now. He heard me and his face flushed a light shade of pink. I took over, turning off the stove and taking the spatula from him"You're not gonna make any progress with this at all." I said, "We'll start over, okay?" I took his hands in mine, "Let's clean this burn first, okay?" He pursed his lips, embarrassed at his lack of cooking skills.

"This is nothing compared to what we see in Tartarus." He said, not wanting to fall to a small burn.

I gave him a couple of eggs, "Crack these up for me, please." He took them, and hit it on the edge of a bowl. The egg broke open, spilling on the table.

"Damn." He cursed. I shook my head, chuckling. Aw, he's all fussed up. I put another egg in his hand, and placed my hand over his, gently guiding him on how to crack an egg.

After a few tries more, several eggs wrecked, I added the mix and the eggs, stirring them till they were of the right consistency.

I turned on the stove, heating a pan. "Put the mix in the pan." I ordered Akihiko. He nodded firmly. "Slowly."

Akihiko poured a rather copious amount of mix into the pan. "Ah, um, sorry." He apologized, blushing a deep shade of red.

He pushed the bowl of mix to me. I shook my head again, and placed my hand over his. "Now, now. Let's do this again." I tilted our hands, carefully pouring the mix into the pan. "See? It's pretty easy, right?"

He scrunched his eyebrows. After the pan was filled, I taught him how to flip a pancake properly. A few mistakes here and there, but we managed to make some right ones. "Come on, let's taste your creations!" I said, taking the plate of pancakes into the Dining room.

He flopped down the chair, exhausted. "I'm never gonna cook again..." Akihiko mumbled, resting his hand on his forehead. I let out a small laugh, "You're laughing, huh? Eh, I'll get you. Later..." He said in a low tone. I set out some plates, took some butter and syrup from the fridge.

"Hey, guys." Yukari said, yawning, "What's for breakfast?"

"We're having pancakes, made by Akihiko-senpai!" I said, sitting down beside him.

Mitsuru walked in next, clad in her usual jacket, pants, boots getup. "Wow, Minato. What put you in a great mood?" Mitsuru commented, "I never hear you talk this much."

"Yeah, Minato-kun, was it because you share a room with Akihiko-senpai now?" Yukari asked

I didn't notice this. Was it because of last night? Of course, I wouldn't say that to them. I shrugged.

"Akihiko, you made these?" Mitsuru said, taking a bite of the pancakes, "Mm. This is good, after all these years, I never tasted your cooking before."

"Wow, not bad, senpai! You should cook more often." Yukari exclaimed, tasting the pancakes.

"It's not all me, Minato helped me fix this meal up." Akihiko told them. I thought he'd be proud of 'his' work, I just helped.

"Ah, that's why it tastes so good. I didn't think Akihiko can cook." Mitsuru commented, making me and Yukari snicker.

Akihiko put his arm around my shoulder pulling me close to him, "This boy is full of wonders and mysteries."

"And you've explored him?" Yukari gave a sly knowing look. Did she hear us last night? "Huh, no wonder both of you are happy today." Mitsuru tried to hide a grin at that.

Were we that loud?! My eyes widened at that.

"Mornin', guys! Did I miss anything?" Junpei greeted us, sitting down, "Hey! Pancakes! Who made them?"

"Akihiko-senpai made them!" I said, breaking the previous topic.

Junpei took some on a plate, "Minato, are you okay? You seem loud today." I shrugged. He stuffed his mouth with pancakes, "Mm, this is good! You sure Akihiko-senpai made these? I mean, no offense, but this is something Yuka-tan would make. Uh, never mind! They're good!"

We talked while eating, as to liven up the mood. After cleaning up, Akihiko and I returned to his room. Or should I say, 'Ours'? "Hey, uh, Minato, um… T-thanks" Akihiko said.

"No problem. It was fun for me too, you know? You're so cute when you get flustered." I replied, earning a snicker from him.

"Now that you mention it, it's time for your punishment, little boy." He said, locking his room.

"Wha-" Akihiko lifted me over his shoulder. What am I, a sack of potatoes?! "Let me go!" I struggled, trying to break free. He dropped me on his bed, straddling me in place. He held my hands up over my head.

Well, this was...weirdly...erotic. I snorted and caught Akihiko's attention, a smirk wide on his face, "Hmm... You're enjoying this, are you?" He leaned in closer, our noses touching. I can feel his breath. The sweet scent of pancakes and syrup tickles my senses. I locked our lips together. He returned the kiss gladly, our tongues intertwining, fighting for dominance.

He let go of my hands, sliding down, unbuttoning my jacket. I pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss further. His warm hands feeling up my cold body. I grabbed his red scarf, throwing it to the floor. One by one our clothes were stripped till we were left in the nude. "Um...Akihiko-senpai? C-can I-"

"You want to do me?" He cut me off, knowing exactly what I was thinking. Without another word, he flipped us over, me over him. His eyes stared right at mine, and nodded. I nodded back. I kissed him, one hand trailing down to his hard shaft, the other cupping his tight ass. I stroked gently, playing with him. My finger massaged his tight ring, gently poking into it, I slowly pushed in, and Akihiko let out a weak grunt. Hmm, it's loose... Once my finger fully entered his hole, I pulled back out. Then back in, with two fingers. When it was inside, I began scissoring my fingers. He took sharp breaths, eyes closed, pleasured.

I trailed kisses down to his neck, to his body, down to his shaft. I licked the tip, and began sucking on it, like a lollipop. I went in deeper, gaining speed as I did. "A-ah, Mina-to!"

"Hmm?" I hummed, making vibrations spread all over him.

"H-aah!" Akihiko started to buck his hips into my mouth. I sucked while he bucked, in a rhythmic motion.

I took out his dick from my mouth leaving him unfinished and my fingers from his entrance, lifting his legs onto my shoulders, rubbing the tip of my erection on at his entrance. He moaned louder, "N-now, M-inato!" I couldn't wait, thrusting him head on, without resistance. "AH!" Akihiko gasped at the sudden impalement.

"S-sorry! Aaa-" He quickly pulled me in for a kiss, pulling my body deeper into him. I pulled out, and quickly slamming back in. Akihiko groaned in my mouth, wanting more. I trailed down to his neck, and took a bite. He dug his fingernails at my back. The pain was turning me on more. I thrust in faster and harder. The sounds of skin slapping against skin, our moans and groans, and the bed creaking filled the air. Not a part of our bodies were not touching, we fit each other like puzzle pieces linking together.

We came simultaneously and let out a sigh of release. I pulled out, laying down beside him.

"Minato…" Akihiko said, heaving. "I love you."

He leaned over and kissed my lips. "I love you, too." I replied.

After moments of trying to catch our breaths, "Let's clean up. They might suspect us more if we don't." I said.

Akihiko shifted and hovered over me, "Want me to clean you?" He said, licking my body.

"Heh. An interesting offer, but let's save that for the shower." I smirked, pulling him in for a kiss.

_Knock, knock, knock._

Our heads turned to the door, sharing a look.

"Akihiko, can I speak with you for a moment?" Mitsuru said across the door.

"Okay, just wait a minute!" He replied, stumbling on the floor while getting dressed.

I let out a small laugh, picking up my clothes and wearing them.

"Hey, Mitsuru. What is it?" Akihiko walked out the room, leaving me to get dressed.

As soon as I was finished, Akihiko had entered the room. "Hey, since it's still early, wanna go somewhere?"

"Yeah."

A/N: Well, to be honest, I was hungry when I made this chapter. :D How was it? Review! 3


End file.
